A step forward
by DragonFlame99
Summary: That night changed her. Not knowing if it was for the better or worse, Roxie 'Parmoria' began her life living with the league of super evil, mostly to repay Doktor Frogg for helping her after a fatal accident involving the loss of her feet. She owes so much too him... She will never let him down. She will stay with him every step of the way. Doktor Frogg x OC suprised at all?


_A step forward._

It's not always believed fate is real.

Some believe it exists and that whatever happens to them is fate an example being the loves of their lives are brought to them by fate.

Many are completely against it, believing that their actions will alter what path will evolve in their way.

Then, you have those who are uncertain.

Like me.

I have been through good and bad, like most people. Though, I tend to find the worse happens more sometimes.

My life hasn't quite been well...well, for the lacking of better words. On top of it, it's hard to tell people because I'm mute. I try communicating as best I can through my hands, that are fast when signing, and eyes, mismatched in their size to each other. But people don't understand.

They don't want to understand, I guess. They don't want to acknowledge the fact that my mind's demented. They don't want anything to do with a woman like me. Different. Not normal.

Just once. Just ONCE, I want someone to understand what it's like to be different.

As said before, I've been up and down about fate.

Sometimes I don't want to believe it's there, which has been the thought and belief that's remained in the forgotten part of my mind. Then at this time, I wonder differently.

Only because I've never known someone who's helped me in such a situation like the one I now find myself in, Sat upon his work bench, as he's knelt by my legs, my eye's only able to view his tall, messy, dark blue hair.

My grip tightens in on itself as another pain rushes from my ankles, as another sharp jab is felt. Lord knows I wanted to scream; but only heavy breaths could escape my mouth as I try hard to calm my fast pacing heart beat.

He looks up. His skin is an odd colour. I briefly saw him before, before I passed out from an earlier occurrence, but I still remember. It's a yellow colour. His golden goggles shape along with his expressions, his current a concentrating frown mixed with an assuring nod.

"Just one more tweak, and I'll be done. I promise." Ugh, I'm terrible with recognising accents, and I hated not being able to identify them correctly. But his is noticeable. Polish, I think? Well, being partially deaf in one ear doesn't help when trying to listen to others.

I give him a nod.

He hadn't said much too me within the few hours I've been here. I guessed its night at the moment. It was rather late in the evening when I happened to get caught up in a misunderstanding.

Fate happened to had landed me at scene where the not-so-threatening League of 'super evil' was attempting an evil scheme.

I now know it was the league's pan-dimensional doom hound that had bitten into my ankles, mistaking them for this man's. The one who was fitting me with new feet.

I almost couldn't believe it.

He was the apparent evil scientist of the League of super evil; he was the one helping me.

I was so curious to know why. Why would he want to help me? Who would want to help me?

He stood, and a glistening caught my eye. Golden claws spin briefly before coming together with a clank.

"Done." I tear my gaze from his claws, in place of his hands, and my eyes stared down to my feet. I lifted my left leg so I could see the glistening gold of my new feet.

I was feeling a mixture of different emotions. Sadness at the loss of my feet.

Fear in what may be changing in my life now.

And then, there was a glimmer of hope. Hope that I had found someone who understands. Just maybe.

He spoke again, "I'm sorry about your feet." I looked over at him as he scratched the back of his neck with his claws, which clanked with every movement, his gaze towards the floor. "I-I really didn't intend for you to get injured in my place...I'm sorry." As his hand flopped down to his side, the tip of one of his claws clanked against his gold, metal chin.

The only thought flooded my mind was that he was quite apologetic for a 'villain'.

"Though," He spoke again, smiling and looking up at me. "You didn't make a single peep throughout the entire operation. You must have good control over yourself." A thought then hit me like a brick.

He didn't know I was mute.

I shook my head at him as I tried thinking of a simple way to tell him. I found that when I used more complicated signs no one could understand what I was trying to get across. I gazed over to him as I flattened out my right hand beneath my chin before pulling it across. His gaze of confusion melted into realisation when I stretched my neck and tapped the base of my throat a few times.

"You can't speak." He breathed. It wasn't a question, simply a statement. I nodded in response, still gazing at my new feet, the black hair of my fringe falling over my face.

He blinked slightly. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, I didn't know-" He trailed off. I let out a sigh of irritation as my mind filled with one thought, the words entwining with the movements of my hands, which signed slowly.

'_Not many people understand me because of it. It's irritating actually_.'

There was silence. I realised he was giving me a look of sympathy. I had a good idea he didn't know what in the blazes of hell I just said, and it was probably for the better-

"I can understand that... You know, when people don't listen." My eyes widened slightly.

Did he just...?

I looked over at him. With a tad bit of excitement building in my heart I clicked my tongue to get his attention before signing away.

'_You- You know what I'm saying_?' I asked before gasping and clicking my tongue in fear as I slipped off the workbench, landing on my feet and immediately loosing balance.

I felt myself being stopped in mid-fall by two arms wrapping under my armpits, my head against his chest.

I breathe heavily and slowly begin to pull away, his claws sliding onto my shoulder's to help me balance. I keep my gaze on my feet the whole time.

I felt like a toddler again, trying to accomplish walking for the second time. Once I was secure with my balance I shuffle back and look up at him.

Is he... blushing...?

"Um... A-are you okay, m-miss...?" He trailed off. I realised I hadn't quite properly introduced myself.

I sign steadily. '_Roxie. Roxie Parmoria._' I quickly darkened my expression and signed quickly. '_I prefer Parmoria. I never let anyone else use call me by my real name_.'

He frowned. "Then... Why would you bother telling them your first name?"

My expression softened. I let a smile creep onto my face as I sign a little more slowly and steadily. '_Because I'd let you call me by Roxie if you choose._' He looked shocked as I continued. '_You have been the only one so far who's done this much to help me. I almost can't believe it._'

He chuckled, rubbing his arm, looking quite modest, "Oh, ehehe. It's nothing..."

I frowned again, realising something, '_although it wasn't very gentleman like of you to have a lady introduce her name first before you would._'

His modest expression melted into a nervous one as his claws tapped together. "Oh, oh s-sorry..." He coughed, holding out a claw. "Doktor 'Archibald' Frogg. Either 'Doktor Frogg' or 'Frogg' Will do..."

I couldn't help but make a small laughing gesture before grinning. '_That's an epic name_!" I sign a grin wide on my face.

Doktor Frogg sighed, rolling his eyes, his arms crossed. "Yah, yah, whatever..." I drop my grin before stepping closer, my feet tingling with some sparks of pain every once in a while.

'_No, no, no, I mean it._' I sign quickly, trying to look reassuring. He looks my up and down, one brow raised.

Frogg's eyes locked on mine. He looks at each one carefully, and I know what he's gasping at.

'_One eye's smaller than the other._' I tell him before he can comment. '_I don't know why, no one ever told me._' Doktor Frogg frowned slightly, stepping closer.

I only just realise how skinny he is.

"Did your parents never take you to see a doctor about it?" I sighed again shaking my head as I signed.

'_Never had any. I was raised in an orphanage_.' His eyes widen slightly.

"Oh..."

I nodded. '_Yup. But, oh well. Guess I'm just not that lucky._' I hear him scoff.

"Oh, if you want to see bad luck, just hang out with me. I get the worse of luck in barrels!"

I smile at his tone of voice. It's actually rather nice...

He stops, looking at the ground. "You... Can stay here... If you want?"

I look over at him, with one eye brow raised. He coughs nervously, "Well, you know, I mean, the rain's apparently not going to stop u-until tomorrow..."Wait, is it raining? There are no windows that I can see. Maybe he had heard that news while I was out.

My hands are now in front of his eye sight.

'_I only moved here yesterday. So far I've slept in a hotel, and not yet have I found a house._'

He looked over at me. "Why didn't you buy one before?"

'_I over stayed my welcome at the orphanage apparently._' I simply signed, not signing any more afterwards.

"Oh." He says. I guess he got the message that I didn't want to say any more about that.

There is more silence.

"What job were you hoping to find here?"

'_An assistant maybe?_' I signed half heartedly. '_I don't care. As long as I can get a roof over my head and something to eat, then I won't really complain... I can't really complain anyway_.' I add comically.

He shuffles slightly.

"Well..." He begins nervously. "Have you ever considered a choice in the work of...villainy?"

I'm hesitant with my answer.

'_If you want the truth. Yes. I have. I've never really been..._' I pause, trying to thing of the right way to put it. '_Sane... If you will. I see things... Hear things...Voices... And I listen because the voices listen. What they tell me to do is usually bad. I always guessed I'm naturally sadistic in some senses_.'

He looks at me with a sense of curiosity. "You... Hear voices?"

I nod and he raises his brows in interest. "Interesting..." He mumbles to himself.

I think to myself for a moment.

Maybe I'm naturally evil. Maybe becoming a villain would be a better choice for me? I turn to face Doktor Frogg again.

'_Do you think I could work for you?_' his eyes widen in surprise.

"Y-you'd like to work...For... me? Us? The league of super evil?"

I shrug before signing. '_Well, you helped me._' I pointed out with a smile. '_Surly assisting you would be the least I could do as a repayment_.'

He gulps slightly, his blush returning. "W-well... I suppose so... B-but I'll just say now, I'm not the leader. Voltar is..."

I frown slightly. '_Voltar...?_'

He nods. "He's asleep, as is Red menace. He helped me get you back here." He states.

I give a quick nod to show I understand. Though I was still unsure about these new names being introduced.

"If you want..." Frogg's voice breaks my chain of thoughts, "You can sleep in my bed. I wasn't planning to sleep for the night."

His eyes seemed to say otherwise, though I was curious as to why he'd want to remain sleep deprived.

'_Why?_' I question with my hands and the curious gleam in my gaze.

He smiles slightly.

"Well..." He walks over to a desktop and places his claw over something. With a small wobble in my step, I follow.

"I need to work on a new invention of mine called..." He paused, lifting up the small object, resembling a ray gun. "The opposite-nator 30. I smile reaching to touch it, but it is lifted away from my hands by Frogg who frowns worriedly.

'_It looks awesome_.' I sign in awe. '_What does it do?_' He gave an eerily evil chuckle and grin.

"I was hoping you'd ask. With just one zap from the opposite-nator 30, whatever the victim wants to say, shall be reversed in the opposite, leaving everyone stuck in saying the opposite." He placed it down on the desk again.

"It's more for a personal reason, but it may have a place in our next scheme." I frown tilting my head.

'_What about when the victim realises this and says the opposite so they end up saying the right thing?_' I question slowly, taking my time to think about what i'm signing and if I am signing it to be understandable.

He sighed, slumping down into a chair not far from where he was standing. "That's what I'm trying to fix... I want to make it so it will wear off once that realisation is made in the victims mind. I'm just trying to get it to work first..." He then started moving various objects and blueprints.

It was hard to hear, but I think he muttered something about a screwdriver.

I looked about from where I stood.

The place wasn't really clean, but it could be worse, which was my only back up. Something glistened out of the corner of my eye. I knelt down and lifted a piece of discarded paper; too see a screw driver.

I frowned picking it up in my hand and lifting it closer to observe it.

After turning it a few times I gathered it wasn't much more than just a screwdriver, and not a gadget.

I placed my free hand on the floor and pushed myself up again, stumbling slightly before I regained my balance. I turned to face Frogg, who was still looking for the object in question.

I clicked my tongue a few times before catching his attention. He faced me with a rather irritated look before I held the screwdriver towards him. He gave a brief smile, taking it in one of his claws.

"Uhm... Thanks..." He thanked hesitantly. I smiled towards him.

'_Not a problem..._' I signed. I had been holding back my drowsiness for a little bit now, and when I yawned and felt my legs becoming weak, I knew nothing was going to be holding back my urge to sleep.

"Sleep will help you recover from the accident." I looked over at him as I rubbed one of my half-closed eyes. His back was turned from me at this point. "You can have my bed."

I turned the top half of my body so I could look around more. Not far away from the bench I woke up on before was a simple metal framed bed, complete with a dirty white mattress and pillow.

My thoughts stopped me for a moment and my gaze fell upon my arms.

My scars. They couldn't be seen. I don't want them to be seen.

"What's wrong?"

I faced Frogg, looking over his shoulder at me.

I averted my eyesight from his, my head lowering slightly. One of my hands crept over my arm.

Frogg turned himself to face me.

"We can get your stuff from the hotel tomorrow and-" My hands interrupted him.

'_My concern isn't of that... For now. It's more... Well... I barely know you. This all seems odd._'

Granted, one of my thoughts was on that, though fears of being questioned about my scars were pounding in my head.

"Oh, I see." I watched as Frogg bit his lip, looking around nervously. "Well, umm... I... Uhh..."

I sighed, catching his attention again with a click of my tongue. '_Though I suppose it's one of the things I should get used to if I am to live here, right?_'

"Uh, Yah...Right..." His brief smile faded.

I thought once again, before looking over at him. I walked over and, with not much warning, wrapped my arms around his skinny waist.

He immediately felt tense, and I was expecting him to push me away. I felt rather shocked when one of his claws gently pat my head in an awkwardly slow motion. I pulled away and smiled up at him. There he went again, blushing bright red.

'_Thank you, Doktor Frogg_.' I signed with a friendly grin. '_For everything._'

He coughed slightly. "D-Don't mention it... Parmoria..." I smiled over at him before turning and walking over to the bed. As I sat down my gaze fell up at him, still watching me.

I gaze a small smirk.

'_I'll just add this now as a warning._' He frowned slightly. '_Any funny business and I'll make you wish you never even saw me._'

He gave a small chuckle. "Well, on my life I swear no funny business." I smiled before averting my eyes down to my feet again.

I chuckled in my head when I realised I was about to try kicking off my shoes, which of course, where no longer present.

I took the two crimson red ribbons out of my hair, each one wrapped near the ends of my long pigtails. I then slid my goggles off my head and placed them by the bedside along with my hair ribbons. I had had them since I was younger, and wasn't planning on giving them up.

I lay my head onto the pillow, facing away from Frogg.

I sighed bringing one of my arms into view. Both were mostly the same. Both had a horrid scar down each side, covered in not so well way with black bandages, tied in knots by the elbows. Only bits of red were viewable but Frogg hadn't questioned the presence of my scars so far, so I was maybe okay... For now.

I guess I should consider this a new step in my life...


End file.
